Parks, Nick
Lt. Commander Nick Parks has just returned to Starfleet after a long leave of absence that was, until his return, classified as a retirement. Stats *'Current Rank:' Lt. Commander *'Duty Post:' Science Officer *'Current Vessel:' USS Hyperion *'Date Assigned:' 2390 *'Species:' Human *'Gender:' Male *'Date of Birth:' September 2, 2354 *'Place of Birth:' Ireland, Earth Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Height:' 6' Family History *'Mother:' Ciarda Molloy Parks - Agricultural Farmer *'Father:' Adam Parks - Surgeon *'Siblings:' Two: Theresa (two years older) and Patrick (two years younger) *'Spouse:' none *'Children:' none Personal History *Nick was born in September of 2354, the second child of Ciarda and Adam Parks. Growing up, he showed an aptitude for a wide degree of subjects - maths, various sciences, English, and several of the arts. As he aged, he grew more towards the sciences, and began to become very ambitious. He decided to join Starfleet, though he didn't know what he would pursue - science, what he both enjoyed and was good at, or a different field, which he assured himself he'd be good at, and would no doubt carry a higher chance of promotional possibilities. *During his freshman year, he met one Lily Ventura, who was likewise a freshman, though she was two years his senior. Unlike Nick, Lily knew exactly what she wanted out of Starfleet - she was on the counselling track - and he suspected that was what initially drew him to her. Before their first semester had ended, they had begun a romance that would last for many months to come. *At the beginning of their junior years, Nick finally declares his degree plans - dual science and security/tactical - which, he is warned, is a very demanding track. Only a month or so into the semester, their relationship has suffered accordingly, and they break up. The break-up leads to Lily's decision to take a leave of absence from the academy. *Nick does poorly for the remainder of that semester, and decides to retake many of his classes in the spring. When all is said and done, he ends up graduating in five years rather than four. Following his yearlong cruise, he graduates in 2377. Professional History *Following his graduation, Ensign Parks was posted to Starbase 515 to assist in medical research. Though he was found by his superiors to be quite competant, he grew bored with the monotony of his purely science-related duties, and requested a transfer at the beginning of 2379. *Nick was assigned to the Starship Bellerophon, an Intrepid-class vessel. There, he got his wish of completing tasks in both fields he had trained in: He was part of Security Team Epsilon, and ran his own lab, specializing in the interaction between dark matter composition and substace fields. Once again, he was found more than competent in his science work, but his security work, for which he hoped to be recognized for a promotion, was often overlooked. Frustrated, he put in for a transfer to a larger vessel. He was still granted a promotion to lieutenant, junior grade, but it was largely ceremonial and based exclusively on his achievements in his science. *In 2381, Nick is assigned to the Akira-class Starship Thunderchild. Once there, he expresses his wish to serve exclusively in the security or tactical department. However, after a few months in tactical, he finds himself desperately bored and requests a shift to security, which he also rapidly loses interest in. When he applies to either transfer or work concurrently with the science division, his request is denied, as the Thunderchild's science department is already overstaffed. Reaching the end of his tether in regard to Starfleet, he requests a transfer to a ship that will allow him to work both with science and tactical in 2382. In the first days of 2383, his request in honored and he is transferred to the Starships Constitution-B. *Nick is able to fulfil his goals on the Constitution, which leads to outstanding work in both departments, for which his is rewarded with a promotion to full lieutenant. For the first time, it looks as if Nick's doing all right - he seemed to finally be on the fast track, but then something happened that threw it all off balance. *Expanding on his earlier subspace / dark matter research, Nick stumbles into the field of interdimensional fatigue. Not long into his research, he is able to contact the lone surviving member of a lost research vessel, one Hayden Reynolds by name. However, when his superiors review his work, they are unable to duplicate Nick's findings, and his practical findings are dismissed as fanciful. Incensed, Nick doubles his efforts, talking to Reynolds almost constantly while he's locked away in his lab, and eschewing all 'real' friends. As of May 2384, he has made no progress in proving that Reynolds exists, though he does continue to work tactical shifts on occasion. *Nick's lab on the Constitution was on Deck Eight. *Following his part in the thwarting of the Angel One attempted takeover, Nick was promoted to Lieutenant Commander (238405.18). * Nick came along with Lily to the Triumphant, where he was made Chief Operations Officer. Lily is of the opinion that he doesn't really enjoy the position; Nick has neither confirmed nor denied that. *Following the Triumphant's decommissioning, Nick was assigned to Deep Space 17 as a full-on science research officer. In the short time there, he's already made remarkable leaps forward in subspace warp bubble theory, and has managed to rescue his displaced friend, Hayden Reynolds. *His preliminary work was reviewed favorably over his first few months on the station, and he was called back to the core systems with an upgrade in status and rank. Previous Assignments |} Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel